


Angels don't age well

by Mattition



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Hair Dyeing, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 05:05:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1253935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mattition/pseuds/Mattition
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a prompt fill on Tumblr</p>
<p>Cas finds a grey hair</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angels don't age well

It’s a sin--he knows it’s a sin, but he can’t help it. He’s only human. Dean took him to get a haircut the other day. It was his first ever, but, as Dean so kindly pointed out, he was starting to look like Sam. (He actually said something like ‘I’m no Flynn Rider, Cas--we’ll need to cut your hair.’) But now, with his new haircut, he can see the speckles of white at his temples. He’s tried to wash them away, but they stubbornly refuse to go away. Kevin walks by the bathroom as the ex-angel laments his misfortune.

“Cas? What’re you doing?” He asks, smiling. He’s been doing that a lot more now that the Angels and Demons are locked up. They all know that things will start leaking back through eventually, but hopefully by then, The Winchesters will have the Men of Letters up and running by then.

“I seem to be...sick,” Castiel replies slowly, pointing at the lighter hairs. “I’m discolored.” Kevin chuckles.

“You’ve just got some gray hairs, Cas. You get them when you’re stressed or when you get older. My mom used to dye them out.” He offers, then a shadow crosses his face and he wanders away.

Dean gives him a shopping list before he and Sam go on the salt-n-burn a few towns over and tells him to get groceries when he takes Kevin on his coffee date. Dean still doesn’t like Claudia (which is what he named the ‘pimpmobile’) but he admits it’d be funny to see Kevin’s date’s face when he pulls up in the car. Her eyes go wide and she laughs in Kevin’s face as his cheeks flame, and it makes Castiel smile all the way to the supermarket. When he’s getting Sam’s girly shampoo (that’s what the list actually says, never mind that Dean’s the one gettin’ it on with another guy) He notices a woman standing reading the side of a box of hair dye. Of course he knows what it is--he may be socially inept, but he’s not stupid. The woman looks up and sees him looking at her. He feels his face flame and he quickly looks away.

“Oh, don’t be shy, honey.” the woman says, smiling. “C’mere, hon.” She beckons, and Cas drops Sam’s shampoo in the basket before shuffling over to her.

“I didn’t mean to be creepy to you?” He says, though it comes out as more of a question.

“You were looking at the hair dye, weren’t you?” She replies, and Castiel nods. “It’s okay to want to experiment with your look, darling. Even this far along in your life.”

“I’m just-,” Cas says on a blush. “I just wanted to, uh, get rid of my grey hairs?” he mumbles it and the woman laughs.

“It’s okay to be a little vain. God knows that I am.” She shows him a box of dye. “This is what I use. Maybe you should try it.”

“I’d have to ask Dean,” Castiel mutters, taking the box.

“Oh, honey! sometimes you’ve gotta surprise them. He’ll see you, and he’ll  tell you that you’re beautiful.” she says it, and pats his cheek. He frowns and looks down at the box in his hands. Dean’s never called him beautiful before. He mumbles a thanks to her and wanders over to the produce section. Kevin doesn’t help with the groceries when they get home, but instead retreats to his room looking like a lovesick puppy. Castiel quickly puts the shopping away and goes to the bathroom to get rid of the greys. When he rinses it out, he expects pigment to slide down the drain, but there’s a curious absence of color. He stands up straight and looks at his hair in the mirror.

“Oh my god.”

When the boys get back, Castiel is sitting in the kitchen, wearing a hat Dean bought him as a joke in California.

“Hey, babe.” Dean says, pressing a kiss to his cheek as he slaps his gun bag down onto the table. “Are you making something?”

“Cookies. Don’t open the oven; you’ll let the heat out.” Cas replies and Dean grins. He sits on the table and holds Cas’ face in his hands, pausing a moment before the kiss.

“What’s up with the hat?” It makes Castiel blush.

“I was just thinking about you, Dean.” Cas hedges and Dean laughs, reaching to pull it off the other man’s head. Cas holds it down with both hands and tries not to look panicked. Dean’s face goes dark.

“Castiel,” He says it harshly, a command. It’s the only thing that Castiel reacts to. He lets his hands drop to his lap and squeezes his eyes shut. Dean pulls the hat from his head and pauses.

 

The laughter grates on his ears and it’s definitely worse than he imagined. Since he became human, he’s found himself riddled with things like embarrassment and pride.

“Dean, stop!” he whines, and Daen wheezes with laughter.

“Sorry, I’m sorry, baby.” Dean gasps, his face red. “Why’d you bleach your hair, honey?” He asks, voice tender, though still tinged with amusement.

“There was a grey hair? I was being prideful!” He wants to cry-- how can he be an angel if he’s prideful?! Dean makes a soothing noise.

“It’s okay. We’ll go to the store and get some brown dye and next time you ‘sucomb to vanity’ i’ll help you through it, okay?” Cas squints at him.

“Maybe you just like being the only blonde.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find this and other word vomit at deanpunchester on tumblr


End file.
